Expensive wine, good companion , belated birthday
by foo armando
Summary: The title said it all. One-shot. Lizzington for ever!


Here it is. Sorry for not updating 'The Reason'. just need this to get out of my head. so enjoy. Oh yeah.. thx to my beta **'inmate23'! for the awesomeness **

* * *

Its been a slow day at the Post Office. No blacklister to catch since Red was on his 'buisness' trip on the other side of the world who knows where, leaving the agents at the PO some time to rest and filling the tons of paperwork screaming for weeks to be filled in. It wasn't exhausting as her usual day, but sitting there in an uncomfortable chair in a small office room was torturing her mind. Filling the last piece of detail on her last paperwork, her mind suddenly wonders to the Concierge of crime. Not admitting that she misses him, but there somewhere in her heart, , there's pain, a fear of not seeing him, feeling his touches, seeing his smug attitude – eh _do I miss him? _ Shook her head for the forbidden thought and sigh. Casting her pen aside on the table_, finally finish. _Feeling proud for herself, she looked up finding her partner still struggling to finish his work. Ressler's eyes stuck infront of the monitor while he's sipping his coffee from his cup and apparently he doesn't realize that the cup is empty, '_man, he and his works' _, she murmmers.

"What is it keen?" feeling someone watching him, Ressler spoke to Liz after she stare him for over 5 minutes.

"Nothing. Just, do you realize that you've been drinking from that empty cup for the past hour?" She laughed at Ressler's expression when he frowned as if he didn't understand what she meant. She took the said cup from the table and raised her eyebrow at him in question. He grunted in acknowledgement then leaned back in his chair resting for a moment.

"Ress, you need to relax a little". She said , breaking the silence on their office.

"Save it for yourself keen. I think you need it more than me". He huff in amusement and resume his work. She turn her head aside and saw some of the Agent are packing their stuff to head home.

"Well then, im off. Need anything? " she No reply by the other person so she presume that he will be okey. Stacking all the paperwork that she had done in the 'outletbox' , and prepare to went home and soaking a long hot bath.

As she pull out the desk board, there she saw her wine that Red gave her on her 31th birthday a few days wine named Riserva produced from Greppo's Sangiovese vinegards for over 25 years and is made only in exceptionally good year. The price cost months of her salary, knowing the price is over her comfort zone, its certainly will be a good wine.'_Share it with someone special' _his words passing to her mind. _'hah! Well Red you got yourself a chance to share it with me_', she brings the wine with her and made her way to the elevator. 'Humming' in approval, she had a wonderful idea came into her mind.

She pull out her phone from her purse searching for the date today. '_nice' _, remembering that today Red will be arriving at the state from his business. Just as she want to put the phone back to its place, the screen appear informing her an income call and guess who it is? 'Nick's Pizza' , speaking of the devil.

"Lo?," putting her phone between her ear and shoulder while struggling to search her car keys in her purse.

"Lizzie! My dear.. I just arrive back? Miss me? ", The joyfull ton in his voice making her stomach flutter. Damn him!. The affect that he does to her. That's when she realize that she misses him more than anything. She cannot barely utter some word, just hearing his voice making her gone into another world.

"Lizzie? Sweetheart? Are you okey?". Sensing her that she doesn't reply, Red voice turns into concern, worrying about her safety. He and his possesviness towards her.

"yeah? Oh no. im fine. Red are you free right now?". Feeling her face blush for asking that question. Suddenly she felt nervous and regret for asking him. '_Oh god, please say no'._

"im always available for you, sweetheart."

'_Okey easy liz, its just two work partner having a normal drinks'_. Normal? nothing is ever normal with Raymond 'Red' Reddington.

"okey. Well urmm can you meet me at…"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, are y-", '_beep' _pull the phone from his ear and sigh as she had cut the phone call. _' she will be the death of me'_ throwing the phone out through the window.

"Agent Keen?", Dembe ask his boss when he saw the small smile appear on Red's face by the rear window. Elizabeth Keen, that woman doesn't know that she held a power over Red. She can brings the light to the Red dark world and she also can break his fragile heart by one word that came from her mouth. Red nodded in admittance, making his smile even wider

'_What is she up to?' _Red leans back and closes his eyes thinking about the woman he had feelings for. Lizzie. His Lizzie. He love her, yes. But he doesn't had the courage to speak those words to her. To let her know about his feelings towards her as their relationship right now still in a limbo. She still doesn't trust him enough to let he warms her heart but he can wait. Because she's worth it. She is his second chance and he would not let it pass.

"Dembe, stop here im want to grab something", Red asked his friend to stop infront of Lizzie's favourite take-out place.

* * *

She arrive early at their meeting place and she is sure he hadn't arrive yet. Bringing the wine and two small plastic cup from the back sit of her Mercedes in her left hand and closing the car door with her right hand.

"Hot date tonight?", Jack asks as he saw liz stroll toward his office. Jack is her longtime friend working as a security at the Nationals Park. It is the home ballpark for the Washington Nationals, the city's Major League Baseball franchise. The ballpark has 41,418 seats and features 79 suites on three levels, all around the infield. This is one of her favourite place in DC with Sam. They always spend their lesuire time here eventhough there is no matches to watch. One of her precious memory that is real to her. Just sitting there and let their mind wonder.

"Yes. No. Not really."

Jack raises an eyebrow and grins. "Boyfriend?"

Liz flush. "No, a co-worker. Its complicated, really". Thinking that Red is her boyfriend is beyond the boundaries. Well technically he is old enough to be her father, but that 'concierge of crime' is too good for his own age. He wear hell of those tailored three-piece of suit, topping of with the signature fedora in place and his charming yet smug-bastard attitude making anyone in the room with him looking twice. Including her of course. She can never confese that she had always been attracted to him. Their job is the first reason and they shared past that she doesn't have a clue of making it worse.

"well then, I hope we can grab for a drink or two since we never had the time to catch up". He smiles and envelope her in a bear hug. He pull back and putting his hands in his pockets, he saunters through the entrence.

" Lock up the gates when you finish", he yell before leaving her.

Strolling down to find her favourite sit and waited for Red to arrive. _'I have and evening with Red. How am I going to do this?_' searching for her small mirror in her purse and making sure her look presentable to Red. Nervously waiting for him was nearly gone as the dusk follows making the sky is awash with opal, pinks, and aquamarines woven seamlessy together as only Mother Nature knows how. This is a view that take her breath away. At a time like this, she surely misses Sam. Knowing that he is the only one whom truly loves her. Their memory here in the National Park are on of the memoir that she cherish of all. He will put his arm around her and just sit there next to her watching as worlds goes by. As she felt her eyes pooling with tears.

"Beautiful isn't it?" starled as she heard Red from behind.

"Hello Lizzie". There the smile that she miss. Looking at his appreace , wearing on of her favourite coloured suit, charcoal grey with a matching fedora, red silk tie and his pink colored sunglasses making her heart skips a few beats.

"Hi." She said back nervously. _'what the hell? , get a grib liz' _She smile at him as he makes his way and sit next to her. Using the back of her hand to dismiss the tears in her eyes.

"Have you eaten? I bring some of your favourite". Showing her the take out that he'd buy before meeting her here. Red swear that he saw her eyes filling with tears, his heart felt sore. In his life he swear he never wanted to be the one who bringing sadness in herlife. But the consequences for finding the truth own her own is this. Here he will make himself usefull, lending his shoulder to cry on.

Liz glance up and him and just give him small smile. She turn at pour the expansive wine the he had gave the other day and offered it to him.

"here." Red looked confused at first but just took the plastic cup and sips a little. At first he doesn't saw what wine that she gave to him but as the wine touches his mouth, he knows that it's the wine that he gave her on her birthday. '_she shared it with me?' _Red try to hide his grin but that feeling of bless cannot be express by words. He turn to her and just savour the moment. Looking at His Lizzie propping her hand on her elbow while holding the cup between her hand. She is surely a piece of art, a beautiful masterpiece that needed to be adore everday. Let someone telling her how beautiful she is , waking up next to her every morning after making love all night, just hold her when she was sad, be there beside her when she needed a friend- He sigh, wishing that if he could be that someone.

"When did you last eat? You looked like you had lost ten pounds since I was away." Red asks her with sound of concern.

"Red, that really is none of your concern," Liz murmur, sensing the possessive side of him coming through the surface.

"Whatever you do concerns me, sweetheart. Tell me".

_No. it doesn't. _She groan in frustration, rolling her eyes and Red narrows his eyes and for the first time in along time, she wanted to laugh. She tried so hard to resist the giggle but at last she gave up and just bursting the laughter. Red's face softens and she struggle to keep a straight face, and trace a smile kisses his lovely soft lips.

Her laugh. He made her laugh, not that I-need-to-laugh- but is the most sicerly one that he had ever heard, and feeling proud that he is the one who trigger it. Red would tread the world just seeing her smile.

"Well?" he asks, his voice softer after she had stop her laugh.

"some donuts, that Ressler bought from a cross the road", she said.

"I see. Well I suppose I need to remind you, that you must eat my dear." He took the take out and give it to her.

"Im not that hungry, Red". Pushing the box back to him.

"Please sweetheart. I came along way to see you. You need to eat" he pouted. '_Why on earth that he can be that cute?' _she murmmed to herself. She took the box and started to eat slowly.

He shifts and turns toward her. "How are you?" he ask, his voice still soft with a hint of concern.

_Well, I'm not well.._she swallowed_._ "if I told you I was fine, I'd be lying".

He inhales sharply. Without much thought he clasps her hand and kissed her scars. "Im sorry".

"I never attend it to be like this. But everything will be okey. I promise you with that". He adds and lingers his mouth at her wrist.

"yeah, I know", She pull back her hand and picked the cup containing his wine.

"Its it any good?" He asked after a few second of silence.

"The wine? Yeah it is". She didn't look up to him, just enjoying the sunset view from her place. The views of the U.S Capitol from their sits was spectacular. Mesmerizing the beautiful view , she lean back her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first but finally gaven in and wraps his hand around her shoulder, kisses her hair repeatedly. This is home. He smelled of fabric softener , body wash, and her favourite smell of all- Red. For a moment, Liz allowed herself the illusion that all will be well, and it soother her ravaged soul. The feeling that he is there with her helping her mind at ease. They don't have too talk. Just being their with each other is the only thing she wants right now. She let her eyes lid close and enjoying the comfort that he provided.

Just holding her like that making Red heart sweal with loves. His heart beated rapidly against his chest. The scent of her hair feeling his nostril flaring his loves her more that anything in this world, he willing to gave up his criminal empire that he build over the years for her because he knows that she worth it. He will gas up the jet and fly with her around the world. Showing her the spectacular scenery that certainly took her breath away. Swept her up to her feet and hold her while their swaying under the moonlight. Later, he will worship her body and soul in their love making, mesmerizing every skin, every touch until they pass out till morning. But the most important is she will be there with him to do all that plans in the future. He needed to let her know that will do anything and everything for her.

A few minutes later, Red pull her up with him and she grunts. "Come on, Lizzie. Dance with me." He had the boyish grin on his face and a second later he pulls up his ipod from his suit jacket and searching the song that suit them.

"What?"

"Dance with me". She blush as Red offering his hand toward him. She heisted at first but as she heard the song coming in the air around them, she took his offer and just swaying with him. She just let her head rest under his chin as he humming the tune. Red pull her close as he can and let the song as their guidance.

_You're in my arms,  
and all the world is calm,  
the music playing on for only two,  
so close, together  
and when Im with you  
so close, to feeling alive.  
_

She let her hand wound around his back and let her cheek plasterd on his chest feeling the his races heart. She smile as he tighting his hold on her. _'The things that she does to him' _, They waltzing through the song. She scrab his scalp and he '_humm'_ in approval._  
_

A life goes by,  
romantic dreams must die,  
_so I bid my goodbye,_  
_And never knew,  
so close, was waiting,  
waiting here with you,  
and now, forever, I know  
all that I wanted,  
to hold you so close,_

He held her close to him. Letting her hear his rapid breathing as when every time she near to him. This moment that he never hope it will come true. Be here, just they holding each other.

_so close to reaching,  
that famous happy end,  
almost believing,  
that famous happy end,  
almost believing this one's not pretend,  
and now you're beside me,  
and look how far we've come,  
so far we are, so close.._

As the song nearly reaching the end, Liz pull her head from his shoulder and glance up to him. Its just inches since they can feel each other breathing. She just stare and his lips but she look down back and blush. Red eyes was watery as the emotional state his in, he will take this chance. He loves her. God knows he loves her. They still pressed against each other eventhough the song had stop.

He lifted her face gently with his finger and nearing his lips with him. Sensing an approvel he bend down nearing their face, but he stops.

"I love you". And their lips touch

* * *

Song : So Close_John Mclaughllin

Review :D


End file.
